


Set-up

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Val, a new member of the SGC is waiting for the rest of her team to arrive. And then someone else shows up.





	Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my next contriution to the February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was: blind date.

 

She kept twisting the stem of the glass between the tips of her fingers. It was only a question of time before the glass would eventually give in to gravity and momentum and spill the wine on the white tablecloth.

            Should she wait for it to happen or leave before that?

            Yes, true, she’d only been a member of SG-3 for a couple of months, but that was no reason to stand her up like this! Doctor Jackson had recruited her, a young archaeologist, to support the science department and an SG-team on their travels off-world exactly one year ago. Her first reaction, when he’d told her what would await her after she’d signed the non-disclosure agreement, was to call him nuts. But then he’d started talking some more and here she was… going on the most amazing journeys through the Stargate, a member of one of the SGC’s teams.  And Daniel was dead now… and here she was. Alive and doing her best to continue his work, but she didn’t have his understanding of ancient languages. She was good enough, but by no means as fast as he’d been. None of the archaeologists and linguists was. Not even the new guy, Jonas Quinn, who’d come in to replace Daniel on SG-1.

            Val checked her phone for the tenth time in twenty minutes.  Already she could sense the waiters eying her with something like pity. Surely, they’d witnessed people getting stood up before, but surely almost never by an entire company!

            They’d set the date the week before, had decided to spend some time off work together. Colonel Reynolds had come up with the idea, had urged her to be there, to be on time… and here she was. Alone.

            Sighing, she put her phone away. There had to be a reason why nobody else had shown up. She’d go home and call the SGC. Just to make sure. Or would that make her look desperate?

No, she’d just pay, go home and empty the bottle of wine she’d opened the previous night.

            “Sorry, I’m late.”

            Val flinched and whipped around.

            The man standing behind her chair was smiling, almost sheepishly. The way he usually did when he felt uncomfortable. “Hi.”

            “Hey,” she said with a small frown. “Jonas, how did you get here?” She didn’t even know he could drive and as far as she knew he lived on the base.

            He blinked and sat down next to her in one of the five empty chairs. “Uhm… Teal’c taught me how to drive a few weeks ago.”

Val nodded, as though that was the most natural answer to her question. What was he doing here? She took another sip of wine. “Oh,” was all she could say.

“I mean…” he looked around at the other empty chairs and he blushed slightly. “You were expecting _me_ , right?”

She cleared her throat and shook her head. She hadn’t thought she’d see him here at all. “No, sorry.” She quickly put down her glass. “But… uh… nice to see you.” And it was. Even if his presence right now, right here, made her nervous. She was a lot more relaxed around him at the SGC… when she could focus on the work at hand.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered apologetically. “Colonel Reynold’s told me you were waiting for me here.”

Val swallowed hard. “I was supposed to meet up with the rest of SG-3, actually.” She smiled weakly as the coin fell. “Guess they didn’t intend on coming after all…”

Jonas bit his lip and took a deep breath. Only now did she realize what he was wearing… a dark turtle neck and a dark blue blazer… it looked well on him… better than the SGC uniform. He reached for one of the napkins and started twisting the napkin ring between his fingers. “Would you… would you like to call this off, then?”

She shook her head, quickly. Her stomach tightened, but in a good way. “No,” she said decidedly, taking another gulp of wine. “No, let’s just ask for a smaller table?”

Jonas looked at her, almost timidly. Then he nodded. “Okay,” he breathed.


End file.
